FFXIV OC Fanfiction - Smut
by moenbrydas
Summary: things are getting heated..
"Good morning, beautiful." Leo looked down at the tired girl, who had only just woken up.

"Morning... what time is it?" Juria said as she rubbed her eyes.

"11am." Leo replied.

"That's still fairly early... we don't need to be ready for that new raid for a few hours... what do you want to do?" Juria asked.

"I could think of one thing.." Leo said as he slightly lifted himself out of the bed sheets and rested his back against the bed frame behind him.

Juria felt a slight nudge on her torso from underneath the bed sheets, like something wanted to be released.

"Aah! Leo..." Juria tried to talk as quietly as possible.

"I'm sorry, it kind of just happened when i felt your chest lean against me. I can deal with it myself if you're not in th-" Leo's words were cut off as Juria abruptly kissed Leo.

"Juria..?" Leo was completely shocked as the au ra took control over his body.

"I... want to try making you feel good.." Juria said, nervously.

Leo's eyes widened, and watched as the au ra pulled off the bed sheets.

"Are.. you sure? Do you know what you're doing?" Leo said, with a worried tone.

"There's a first time for everything, right?" Juria blushed. "I see someone is in the mood."

Leo looked away as the girl began to slowly run her fingers down the hyur's chest.

"Wow Leo... you're.. got quite the package.. colour me impressed.." Juria said, with a grin on her face.

"I never knew you had this side to you Ju.. I can feel myself burning up on the inside." Leo admitted. "Lets heat things up even more."

"Okay." Juria nodded as she leaned in close to Leo's torso, and began kissing around his belly button and upper thighs.

"Ju... ria.." Leo managed to say. "Please... enough with.. the teasing.. touch it.. and take it in.."

Leo was completely losing his mind.

"You're so hard Leo.." Juria said as she touched the tip of his dick, teasing him even more.

Leo began to breathe heavily. He wanted to cum so badly, even though this was only the beginning.

Juria placed her lips and hands on Leo's cock, taking in as much as she could. She slowly moved her mouth up and around his hard shaft, making it incredibly wet.

"Urgh.." Leo grunted. "You're... amazing.."

She began to move at a much faster pace, driving the boy crazy.

"I dont know how much longer i can.. last.." Leo groaned. He has never felt so good in his whole life.

Leo reached into Juria's undergarment, and began to fondle her breast.

"A-ahhh!" Juria gasped loudly.

"I want to.. make you... feel good too.." Leo said, as his breathing got even heavier.

"Leo...! mmmph! aaahh! oh my.. god! L...eo.." the au ra let out a subtle moan.

Leo then reached for Juria's ass with his other hand, and slapped her on the backside.

"Ahh!" Juria yelped with pleasure.

He then slowly inserted his index finger into Juria's wet entrance, and began slowly thrusting while eventually adding more fingers.

Juria was almost breathless. She pulled her face away from Leo's dick and looked directly into his eyes.

"I want you.. now..." Juria said, while gasping for air. "I'm ready.."

"Okay." Leo grinned and placed his cock between Juria's legs. "Please tell me if it hurts, alright? I don't want to hurt you."

"Alright." Juria assured Leo.

Leo slowly entered Juria, and she cried out as it went in deeper. "You okay, Ju?" Leo asked.

"I'll... be fine.. it just.. ahh.. takes some getting used to.. that's all." Juria replied, then moaned heavily as Leo started to move inside her.

As Leo's thrusts became more powerful and faster, Juria began to feel something building up inside her.

"Leo... Leo! ahhh! yes... ahh... ahhhhh.. oh my god.. Leo... you are so good.. mmmph.. amazing!" Juria was close. Leo could tell because he could feel her pussy beginning to tremble as his dick was ploughing into her.

"Juria! Leo moaned. "I'm gonna...!"

"Me too... Leo...!" Juria's moans were becoming increasingly faster.

Leo quickly placed his arms around Juria, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in for a desperate kiss.

"Ahh.. cumming..!" Leo yelled as he began thrusting even harder, causing Juria to start screaming with pleasure.

"Urgh..!" He pulls out, and releases himself all over Juria's chest.

The pair fall back onto the bed and try to catch their breaths.

"That was absolutely amazing..." Juria eventually blurted out.

"I'm glad i was able to be your first, Ju." Leo smiled.

"I love you." Juria whispered into Leo's ear.

"I love you even more, Juria." Leo whispered back.

The two then laughed, and embraced eachother under the sheets.


End file.
